The Last Great Fandom War
by Forever-a-fandomer
Summary: The TARDIS had always had a sub-conscious. But this was getting ridiculous! Follow the crew from TMI AND TID along with The Doctor and Nico as they try to unravel the mystery that leads to an all out war. One almost as bad as The Last Great Time War. There will be new friendships and relationships will be put to the test. Main Ships: Malec/Sizzy/Clace - Discontinued sorry
1. Chance Meeting

**_Hey Everyone, I'm back. I'm so sorry I didn't post this yesterday. My Fanfiction account decided to commit suicide. so I couldn't post anything till this afternoon. Then my Mom thought that I had spent too much time on my laptop so she took it till right now_**

 ** _Anyway This is my new version of my old story 'The Fandoms are Together at Last' which if you're new here, I was having problems with that story so I renamed it and deleted the old one. This is not exactly a rewrite because it is more or less the same._**

 ** _*Warning there will be spoilers in this Fanfic*_**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING!_**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Doctor's POV**_

All I wanted was a get away without Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarians, Weeping Angels or any other enemies of mine. I had just lost Amy and Rory and I was sulking. I hate sulking, I don't have the patience for it.

The TARDIS started up without any trouble but halfway through take off, the TARDIS veered to the left and the sensation of falling was evident. When she finally landed with the familiar WVROOM WVROOM WVROOM. I sat up from my place on the glass floor, I stood and walked to the monitor attached to the control panel

"That's not possible" I muttered There on the screen was black rocky terrain with black poplar trees growing here and there but what really caught my eye was the millions upon millions of almost transparent people-like forms chattering and floating about. ' I think I'm in some sort of afterlife' I thought to myself. I looked back to my screen. I had thought things couldn't get stranger. But once again I was proven wrong. There on the screen coming towards the TARDIS was a teenage boy no older than 14 dressed all in black and carrying a black sword. I walked towards the doors and flung them open.

I stopped short. The boy was standing right outside the door with his sword pointed at my throat.

"Who are you?" he growled "I'm The Doctor" I smiled but he just glared in return "Doctor who?" he looked confused but the black blade didn't waver. He seemed ordinary enough with a black t-shirt and jeans hanging off his slim frame, maybe too slim. On his finger was a skull ring; His black hair was a classic case of bed-head and his eyes were either really dark brown or black, I couldn't tell

"Oh I love it when they say that, Just The Doctor. Where are we?" It was an honest question but the boy didn't buy it

"How does someone come to my father's domain without knowing where they are?" He still had his sword aimed at my throat. "Oh would you put that sword down. I don't like weapons" reluctantly he stealthed his blade glaring at me as he did. "and what do you mean "father's domain", Who's your father?" he scoffed "What cave have you been hiding in since the dawn of creation. My father is Hades; Greek god of the dead and King of The Underworld" I thought about the possibility of greek goods, I came to the conclusion that it was a good an explanation as any "Tell me Doctor if you're not dead, which you're not; then how did you get here? If you came the normal way like everyone else, you would have been stopped by the guards. My father has really improved the security around here since the last war."

'Here we go' I thought. I stepped out of the TARDIS and gestured behind me with both hands.

"This is called a TARDIS. Which stands for Time And Relative Dimentions In Space. It's a ship that can travel in time and space." I waited for a 'no way'; Which is the standard response. but one didn't come. The boy didn't seem surprised, just bored as if he had seen it all before. " I've seen a lot in my time, but flying police boxes from the 1960's that can travel in time and space that seems a little strange; and if you have a time-traveling spaceship than who are you Doctor?" I sighed this kid was smarter than I expected a human fourteen year old boy to be.

"I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey, I'm over 1100 years old. and I've been involved in many wars over my lifetime, Mainly The Last Great Time War; Where I made a decision that cost the whole planet and all it's inhabitants so I stole a time machine and I've be running ever since. I'm immortal When I die I can regenerate and take a new face. I travel the universe helping people and having adventures with my companions. Who are you?" he grimaced.

"My name's Nico Di Angelo, My father is Hades and my mother died when I was young because of his brother Zeus. That was during World War II; Which was between the children of 'the big three'; Zeus. Poseidon and Hades. it wasn't safe so my father hid my sister and I in a Hotel and Casino with a twist, time moves properly outside but not inside; I was frozen in time. After World War II 'the big three' made a pact to never have children because they're the most powerful demigods. I'm over 80 years old and I've fought in two wars in two years. I lost my sister 3 years ago. Everyone is terrified of me, except the dead which is why I spend most of my time here in The Underworld." He was speaking pretty fast and his story seemed out of chronological order, like he hadn't had to say all that at once before.

This kid seemed so gloomy; I had an idea, "How would you like to come with me for a trip across time and space." He looked me in the eyes, I was serious, He seemed taken aback by the question. " Are you sure? I might kill your ship over there." He was trying to talk me out of bringing him along, In all my years with the TARDIS no one had tried to talk me out of bringing them. They usually just said no "This 'ship'; As you call it, has survived black holes. I'm positive that you should come with me" He seemed hesitant but then he smirked. "When do we leave?" I smiled a wide-happy grin. "Right now, C'mon Nico Di Angelo" I turned around and walked into the TARDIS, Nico following close behind.

When he walked through the doors I expected him to stop short and say the line 'It's bigger on the inside' But he just walked up to the control panel and leaned against the railing, " Aren't you surprised that it's bigger on the inside?" I asked him " No. I've seen TV before." I opened my mouth then closed it again and shook my head. "So, Where do you want to go?" "Somewhere different" I smiled and pulled back the last lever " Hold on" I shouted over the noise of the engines.

 _ **BTW. This takes place about a month after BoO and is just after Season 6 Episode 7 (The one where Amy and Rory Died)**_

 _ **Hope you liked it. Review if there was anything I missed.**_

 _ **-Forever-a-Fandomer**_


	2. Oh My Gods

**_Hey Everyone. New Chapter is up! I'm going to be posting as many of the old chapters as I can tonight.-Before my Mom swipes mt laptop again- So enjoy your readings_**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING_**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Nico's POV**_

Leo would have loved this place; Looking around the control room at the gears and levers that's what comes to mind. The Doctor was like an older version of Leo with his blue button up shirt and suspenders, His brown hair hanging down in front of his brown eyes, a tweed jacket laying beside him on the console.

I gripped the cold metal bar behind me with both hands. When the 'TARDIS'; as the Doctor calls it, finally lands with a sound like a engine with something stuck in it, The Doctor walked towards the double doors, flinging them both open and walking out. Not wanting to be alone in the alien ship I followed him outside where sunlight was pouring through the TARDIS doors. When I reached the doors, The Doctor was looking around muttering to himself. I caught some of the words "Shadowhunters" and "1878" and "Not good"

"Can you see the Church?" I realized he was talking to me "Huh?. Of course I can see the Church. I pass it almost everyday on my way to c_" I cut myself off. It didn't seem like a good idea to possibly endanger camp _again_. He opened his mouth-probably to call me out on my mistake- but I was saved from answering when the sound of a heavy door opening brought both of our attentions to the steps behind a wrought iron gates with a latin engraving " _We are Dust and Shadows"_ which in my opinion is a strange engraving to have on the gates of a soaring gothic cathedral.

There was a group of teens on the front steps looking at the TARDIS with wary expressions; They seemed to be watching our every move. I glared up at them. I looked over at The Doctor who had started to walk towards the gates, with a sigh I followed The Doctor up the path; My hand on the hilt of my sword as I walked.

As we got closer I started to make out certain features to the group of teens. They all held themselves like they were expecting an attack - not unlike the demigods at camp did - The blond one at the front of the group had his hand on the hilt of what looked like a dagger protruding from the waist-band of his black jeans. All of them except one had sprawling black tattoos all over the uncovered skin of their arms and collarbones. The other had exotic eyes that even from this distance I could tell they had spilt-pupils. From the first look I could tell they weren't normal mortals. By this time The Doctor had reached the bottom of the steps.

"Stop where you are" The blond teen ordered from the top of the stairs. When I looked back up at him, he was holding a glowing dagger accusingly at The Doctor. The Doctor stopped walking and raised his hands above his head. "Who are you and what are you doing here" The blond ordered again his voice as sharp as the blade in his hand which he had unstealthed at some point. " My name is the Doctor, " The Doctor waved a hand in my direction "and this is Nico Di Angelo"

They all still looked wary; like they expected an attack but really hoped there wouldn't be one because they were so tired of fighting. The guy with the exotic eyes- and to my shock- glitter stepped forward "You never answered the second question. What are you doing here?" There was a strange look in that teen's eyes, like he knew the Doctor from somewhere but wasn't sure how he knew him. " Where exactly is 'here'? we're travelers from far off." He said that as if that was his usual response. "This is The Institute, you shouldn't even be able to step foot on the path mundanes" The blond muttered just loud enough to hear although he spat out the last word like it burned his tongue.

I let out a low chuckle; I just couldn't help it, they thought we were mortals. Ha! The black haired teen glared at me. I glared right back expecting him to flinch under my gaze but he just stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. "What's so funny?" he asked " Are you people really this stupid. I'm obviously not a normal human. I mean what mortal carries around a pure black sword and both of us just came out of a blue police box that appeared out of nowhere. Allow me to show you a demonstration" I closed my eyes ignoring the teens shocked expressions and the Doctor's curious gaze. I called out with my mind to any spirits that would like to show themselves to this group.

The spirit of a teen in a victorian style dress and platinum blond curls came forward, telling me she knew the ancestors of the group. I called her up from the ground and she appeared in front of the steps. I opened my eyes the group all had expressions of shock and disbelief but the teen in glitter gasped " Jessie" his voice sounded hollow " Yes Magnus. It's me Jessamine. I came here all the way from London." her voice had the frail, papery way most spirits spoke. " I wanted to see the Herondales and the Lightwoods again. It's too bad the Carstairs are in L.A. I always preferred Jem over Will." Magnus laughed "Didn't we all?!" he joked.

At that moment the double doors of The Institute opened and out walked another teen. all angles and dark hair and eyes. Much like Magnus had the teen gasped. "Jessie?"he looked bewildered but his voice was more even that Magnus' was "Jem? I thought you were dead?" Jessamine said; confused "It's a long story"Jem said like it was an inside joke only he remembered. He frowned at the two of us at the bottom of the stairs. noticing us for the first time. The teen with glitter- Magnus the ghost had said- recovering from his shock glared at me. It was intimidating, he obviously knew he had power over most people. I was not most people "Who are you really?" He voice was hard but I could see curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm a demigod. My Father is Hades; King of The Underworld. Which means I can call on spirits or skeletons when I need help in quests or fighting monsters" I didn't tell this group of teens my whole story because they put me on edge. whoever they were I had a feeling I probably shouldn't have ever met them, like I was treading on dangerous ground. I waved my hand and the spirit of Jessamine disappeared

"Who are you? and your Institute is an institute of what exactly?"The Doctor piped up. He'd been quiet for most of the encounter choosing to stand back and think and observe . The blond spoke up "My name's Jace Herondale, This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood" He gestured to the two black-haired teens. one was a boy maybe 18 the other a girl probably between 16 and 17 "and this is Clary Morgenstern" he gestured to a short red-head that looked about 16 but her height made her look younger than she probably was " the nerd in the back is Simon Lewis "this kid had a mop of brown hair and looked about 17. I could already tell that this Jace guy was arrogant and had a big ego " the sparkly hedgehog is Magnus Bane and the guy in back is Jem Carstairs. both of these boys looked 18. Everyone except for Magnus is a Shadowhunter, which means that we're part angel and we were put here by the angel Raziel to protect the humans from demons. Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Oh my gods another group of young half-bloods are protecting the world.

"Doctor? Who are you?" the warlock Magnus asked. The Doctor looked up at him, he had been busy examining the 'Institute' "I'm an alien from the planet Galifrey. I travel around all of space and time in my TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Who wants to go for a ride? He grinned like the devil and walked over to the TARDIS and snapped his fingers the doors opened letting the group of teens see the console. Their eyes got wide and the boy Simon was in the back of the group, pacing back and forth muttering about how he knew 'it was real'

Once everyone had gotten comfortable around the control panel, The Doctor started the engines and took off promising a new experience was awaiting them at the next stop.

 _ **Review if there is anything I got wrong or if I'm making you laugh with this Fanfic 'cause that's my main goal**_

 _ **I'll be posting some Malec soon - Nothing dirty minded just some minor fluff. This channel is remain PG.**_

 ** _-Forever-a-Fandomer_**


	3. Jem?

_**Hey Everyone, I'm trying to write as much as possible in this short amount of time. I know the chapters are a little boring right now but I'm trying to make them as entertaining as possible so stick with me. I have big plans for this story.**_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Will's POV_

It was just another day at the London Institute. Henry was in the drawing room because he still hadn't invented his flying wheelchair, Charlotte was in Idris. Bridget was in the servery wailing some depressing ballard, Sophie and Gideon were in the training room. Gabriel and Cecily had snuck off to the gardens when they thought I wasn't watching and Tessa and I were in the Library, reading and rereading all our favourites because if we stop reading or talking, training or touring; They could hear his soft violin music playing in the upstairs halls, and even though they both knew he wasn't dead; just deep in the Silent City, they couldn't see him or talk to him so it _felt_ like he was dead. My faded _parabatai_ rune burns when I let my mind wander to all the good and bad times. When Tessa's deep in thought, she plays with the jade pendant around her neck and I know she's thinking of him, even without asking. Maybe that should make me jealous but it doesn't.

During a rare break in the conversation, I looked up towards the doors. hearing a strange noise albeit faint but still audible. My first thought was Henry was working on some invention, but I quickly dismissed it. None of Henry's inventions _ever_ sounded like that. I looked over at Tessa, she seemed to have heard the same noise as I had. We both stood. I gathered my weapons belt, looked over at Tessa one more time before I grabbed her hand; intertwining our fingers before together we raced out of the Library to get the others.

 _Doctor's POV_

When the TARDIS landed for the third time that day, I knew something was wrong without looking at the crowded console room. It was almost as if the TARDIS was bringing us here on purpose. Which I guess is possible, I've always believed that the TARDIS had a sub-conscious. I was already pulling up the monitor when I noticed where we were. I looked over at Jem and Magnus, then to the Lightwoods and the Herondales. should I just start up the engines again instead of landing here?

But I thought better of it, if the TARDIS had brought us here there had to be a reason. "Where are we Doctor" Magnus asked I gave him a sympathetic look "1879, London" His eyes got wide "No no no We can't be here. The paradox_" He cut himself off and looked to the oldest Lightwood boy Alec. Who was staring at Magnus with concern at the panic in both his voice and eyes. I don't know how much Magnus told the boy of his past but from the few times we'd met I knew Magnus liked to keep the past in the past, and now he was faced with his greatest fear; The past making an appearance in the present. I could sense the closeness of the pair. Good for him, after all this time he might finally find someone to settle down with. I looked to Jem, he was stunned into silence. He had made peace with his old life but now he was being pulled back into his old one. I knew the feeling. I felt bad for both of them because my TARDIS had brought them here. "Doctor, How is this going to work. at this point in time I should be deep in the Silent City. Will can't see me." Looking back at the monitor; I ran a hand over my face in agitation.

"The paradox should be fine. Magnus do you remember visiting the London Institute a few months after the Infernal Devices attacked" It was very important that if we were going to go engage the group of passed Shadowhunters, we can't have anyone that was there in the past be there now. Usually when I go back with ancestors all the people along for the trip had never met the past relatives. But in this case there were two people who were deeply involved in this group. So there was an increased risk of having someone from both past and present be in the same room it could rip a hole in all of space and time.

" No. By this time I would already have been in New York. I left on Christmas." "Good and Jem at this time you were in the Silent City. Correct?" "Yes by that time I would have started my one-year initiation into the Brotherhood." I remember visiting this group, When I had just regenerated; before 'The Magister' went rampant around London. Jem with his silvery hair and eyes. Now without the _yin fen_ in his veins his hair and eyes had returned to it's natural state. I looked back to the monitor

'The Shadowhunters must have heard the engines. We don't have too much time. Think Doctor. Think' "They'll be here soon. I don't know what to suggest other then explain what happened. They'll believe you 'All the stories are true' after all." The two didn't look convinced but we really didn't have a choice. The rest of the Shadowhunters were just looking around examining the console, while Nico stood off to the side at his new found place against the railing I looked back at the pair in front of me.

Magnus looked down at his flamboyant attire looking almost embarrassed. 'Oh. That's right. The Shadowhunters were used to him wearing the clothes of their century. a rainbow tank top, leather pants and jacket was definitely not late eighteen hundreds attire.' "There are clothes in the back for everyone. I suggest you change. a time machine will be surprise enough for today"

When everyone; Even myself, was dressed in proper attire for this era. We headed for the gates. I almost felt bad for Nico. Looking very uncomfortable in his outfit, besides that he had just discovered that everything he thought he knew was only a fraction of the truth. not to mention he is surrounded by people he doesn't know in an alien place. I talked him into coming and now I ended up burdening him with a whole new can of worms.

When we neared the steps I looked around the hallowed-ground; I hadn't been here in ages but it still looked the same even in early spring.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Someone was standing at the window -the drawing room if I remember correctly- the curtain pulled back just enough for a figure with black hair to peer out. When he saw me watching the window he flicked the drapes closed. I was surprised that no one had come to the doors to stop the noticeably large group of trespassers from entering the London Institute. But Jem had already pulled open the doors and was leading the way inside. Magnus and Alec behind him followed by Jace and Clary then Simon and Isabelle. I followed behind them and Nico was trailing behind his hand poised on the hilt of his sword.

Much to my displeasure I had noticed that everyone of the group except for Magnus and Myself was carrying a weapon of sorts. although I knew Magnus didn't need a weapon and I was armed with my trusty sonic screwdriver.

We were met with no resistance as we made our way through the Institute. Someone was singing. Quite horribly at that. When we reached the end of a hallway a cat was sitting in the way. Jem reached down and stroked the blue-persian's chin. "Where are the others Church? Can you take us to them?" The cat turned and slunk off down the hall. With the unlikely group of allies in tow.

When we reached a set of double doors. We all formed a sort of half-circle around the wooden doors. Jem took a noticeably deep breath then pushed then open.

"Jem?"

 _ **Review if you like the story so far.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter:**_

 _ **Is Malec your OTP? if not, who do you think Alec and Magnus should have ended up with?**_

 _ **I promise there will be slight Malec fluff in the next chapter - nothing dirty, just cute. This account will remain PG**_

 _ **-Forever-a-Fandomer**_


	4. Something's Up

**_Hey Everyone, Here's the much awaited Malec chapter. This takes place about a year after CoLS so Malec is closer than ever_** ****

 _ **I'm sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC. I tried my best but I'm no Cassandra or Rick and I certainly don't work for BBC**_

 _ ***Important AN at the end***_

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Chapter _4_

 _Magnus's POV_

'No no no' is now my silent mantra, playing over and over inside my head. This never should have happened. Why did I ever get in this TARDIS again. I could have just said I had a client or said Alec and him had a lunch date but no, I had to get back in this stupid flying nightmare. It had been over a century since The Doctor showed up at the steps of the London Institute back in 1878. I can still remember it even if the faces are a little hazy. It was about a month before The 'Magister' attacked and everyone was rejoicing. Well everyone except Will. Tessa and Jem were to be married and it was a happy time. As if the impending war was put on hold.

I reached over and grabbed Alec's hand, just to reassure myself that this wasn't 1879 but 2008.

Alec was going to meet Will and Tessa and everyone else from my past.

The London Institute, the only people I could ever call anything close to a family. Just when I find a new 'family' in the New York Institute, I'm pulled back to 1879.

'Great. Just Great. What's next Doctor? The farm where I was raised?' I think bitterly. As if Alexander and I had not just gotten over this "What happened in your past" episode. At least The Doctor had the decency to look sympathetic.

We were in 'the back' getting 1879 attire on. When I looked over at Alec after we had both gotten dressed I did a double take. He looked just like Will. The only thing separating the two was the rose blush on Alexander cheeks. I was suddenly really nervous. I always said 'the past is the past'. Well now I'm about to go back into the past with my boyfriend and all his family. 'Urgh Doctor why do you always have to get involved at the worst times.' The Doctor had said to just tell them everything. Well it's easier said than done.

I looked back over at Alexander, there was no way that he hadn't pieced this together by now. He looked over at me, understanding flashed in his gorgeous blue eyes and he squeezed my hand, and gave me a reassuring smile. 'God what had I done to deserve him'. He leaned over so he could talk in my ear as we walked down the all-too-familiar halls "It'll be alright Mags, I won't pry. I understand what the past is to you; Just the past. I'm done being jealous" 'God I love this boy' " Alexander Do you know where we are? Who we're going to meet?" I had to ask even if I dreaded the answer. We were walking with Church now so having a side conversation and walking with the group was not a challenge. I looked over at him again to see that he was biting his lip. "Yes. But I trust you, if you say that Will and you never had a relationship then I believe you. Plus I want to meet the Lightwoods from this time." All I wanted right now was to go back to the loft in Brooklyn and snog this boy's face off.

Thinking of the Lightwood boys; Gabriel and Gideon, made me want to laugh at the fact that I used to say all the Lightwoods looked the same to me. Pah.

I still have my doubts that Alexander is really a Lightwood. With his shy personality, caring nature, not to mention he willingly asked _me_ out; A filthy Downworlder. We reached the doors to the Library.

Jem took a deep breath and pushed them open wide. I squeezed Alexander's hand as Will realized who was there. With a gasp Will managed to get out one three letter word "Jem"

 _Alec's POV_

As we get our first real look at the group of past Shadowhunters I can't help but think that Camille had been right Will and I did look startlingly identical. But I noticed the way he leaned against the fireplace mantel; So much like Jace that I could tell he had an arrogant attitude. That realization reassured me more than it should; Magnus hated arrogance or anyone with a big ego, probably because it doesn't leave room for his own.

When Jem had walked into the room he'd straightened up, no longer leaning on the mantel. He'd visibly paled but stayed where he was. After a few seconds he shifted his gaze to the rest of the group, His eyes narrowed when they settled on Magnus and I, scowling he shifted his gaze again only to have his scowl deepen as his eyes rested on The Doctor. A girl about Isabelle's age had walked up to Will and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice hostile.

To everyone's surprise Magnus spoke up. "Now now William is that any way to talk to an old friend? and your old _parabatai_ no less. My my you haven't changed at all really, Have you?"His voice was mocking but there was something deep down. Pain? Guilt? I couldn't tell. The girl having heard Magnus's voice fixed Will with an unreadable stare then addressed the group " Magnus, Jem care to explain the meaning behind this visit?" She gave Jem a look and her composed act broke just a little when her grey eyes flashed with a deep sorrow and below that a look full of love. The Doctor stepped in front of everyone, looked back at Magnus and Jem. They both gave a curt nod. he nodded in response then turned to the group of Shadowhunters.

I realized with a start that there were quite a few more teens back by the armchairs by the fire. A young girl that could only be Will's little sister, she looked about 15 beside her was a boy with a mop of brown hair and green eyes, he was lean and looked about 16 across from them sat an older boy although I could see a family resemblance between the two boys, this boy also had brown hair and green eyes but he looked about my age maybe older. beside him was another girl with a long scar along the side of her face, she looked about the older boy's age although the scar probably made her look older.

"Well you already know who I am and I would hope that you know the two beside me but beside Magnus is Alec Lightwood" At the name Lightwood the two boys looked up. 'So these are the Lightwoods of this era' "and Alec's sister Isabelle is standing beside Simon Lewis, beside Simon is Clary Morgenstern and beside Clary is Jace Herondale" Will looked at Jace although his expression was indifferent I could tell he was curious "and finally in the very back is Nico Di Angelo. We arrived in the TARDIS. This is the Magnus and Jem from 2008. You already know that Magnus is a Warlock but in the future he is considered The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Everyone except Magnus, Nico and myself is a Shadowhunter just like you lot. Nico is a demigod which means that he is also half human but instead of the other half being demon or angel, he is half greek god. One god in particular; Hades greek god of the dead and King of The Underworld is his Father, and Myself; I'm an alien from the planet Galifrey and I travel in time and space with my TARDIS which stands for Time And Relative Dimentions In Space." He paused, letting it all sink in

"If that's Jem from the future then why doesn't he have the marks of the Silent Brothers?" Will had decided to speak up only to get answered by Jace surprisingly "Because the future is full of drama that you should all be grateful you were all six feet under when it happened." He bit out through clenched teeth. "I wasn't asking you" As if the words Jace had spoken hadn't even touched him. He turned to Jem "Jem. What Happened?"

As soon as he asked Jem his voice had softened considerably - The same way I talk to Jace sometimes and vice versa.- I remember when I first saw James Carstairs, I'd noticed the faded Mark on his neck. - a _parabatai_ rune- Looking at Will I realized he had the same Mark; Then it clicked. Jem and Will had been _parabatai_.

"I wish I could tell you Will but the answer will only hurt you" There was something in his voice that only furthered my suspicions. "Jem I don't need you to protect me anymore. I'm not broken" Will is a lot like Jace, I've realized. Maybe cause they're both Herondales. "Will-" he broke off. His voice gone. By the look in Will's eyes, I could we were going to be here for a while. Jem looked to The Doctor, his eyes pleading. The Doctor was at Jem's side in a few strides, saying something in his ear. Jem nodded then looked back to Will "Will, It's a long story but Let's just say… that … I received a… gift from the Angel. His gift allowed me to become a Shadowhunter again so I could fight in a war. A war far worst then the war with the Infernal Devices." Will seemed at a loss for words, Something even I could tell was something that didn't happen often. But before he could come up with a response The Doctor interrupted.

"Something is very wrong here"

 _ **Mwhahaha! Cliffy!**_

 _ **This is the last of the old chapters so it will take me a few days to write it**_

 _ **Plus I have school in 4 days ( Yay )**_

 _ **Review If I've made you laugh with this Fanfic. That's what I've tried so hard to accomplish with this Fanfic, is to make you - the readers - laugh.**_

 _ **Question of the Chapter: How do you want the whole Jace/Will thing to plan out? I know how I want it to go - Mostly - But I'm horrible with dialog. So if you have an idea of strip of dialog that you think would go well with this story. I'll try to find a spot in the story for it. I'll give you a really cool shout-out at the beginning of whatever chapter I put it in. I don't want to take any credit for anything that isn't mine, I just want you guys to have a part in the story.**_

 ** _-Forever-a-Fandomer_**


	5. Important AN: Updates

_**I'm sorry I 'm taking so long with the next chapter. I'm not giving up on the story. It's just I'm a huge procrastinator as it is, but than throw in school ( I'm starting Grade 8) and all the stresses of homework not to mention my own personal family matters.**_

 _ **I'm going to push myself to post once a week. most likely on weekends (Fri-Sun)**_

 ** _Anyway new chapter coming soon. I started writing it but... you know how it is_**

 ** _-Forever-a-Famdomer_**


	6. Spoilers

_**I know it's not very long and I took forever to upload it but I really hope you enjoy the story so far. The plots really heating up.**_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Doctor's POV_

I looked around at the stunned faces. This group - Myself included - has experienced so much tragedy, that's the way it's always been. But yet every time I'm still surprised. "What do you mean?" Magnus seemed to have come to his senses first. I guess some things never change, he'd always been the one to keep up a level-headed facade. Even if his eyes told a whole different story.

"Exactly what I said. There's something going on here." I said matter of factly. I hadn't wanted for it to sound so deadpan-ish but hey. " Let's look at the facts. I'm planning on sightseeing across the universe. But I end up underneath Los Angeles, Then Nico and I end up in New York at the Institute. A place full of Shadowhunters,; who had never heard of a demigod. Nico raises Jessamine's ghost to prove he's not a mortal. Then we all end up in 1879 at the London Institute. A place full of ancestors to the modern day Shadowhunters. Also a place that I happen to have stumbled upon. Three out of four stops had no real destination in mind. Also I've always believed that the TARDIS has a sub-conscious. Based on the facts I've determined that the TARDIS brought us together because of something that involves us all." I'd managed to say all that in about 45 seconds.

"But what could possibly need 12 Shadowhunters, past and present, 1 High Warlock, 1 demigod son of Hades and a Time Lord." Nico had decided that now would be a good time to voice his frustration towards the situation. "That's the one thing that I've yet to figure out" "Wait. Doctor didn't this happen to you before? With that companion of yours? What was her name? Donna?" Ah I had forgotten that Magnus and I had become good friends a long time ago. "Yes, Donna was my companion a long time ago. One day she just showed up in the TARDIS." I started thinking. Then I remembered the one person who knows enough about space travel to maybe help us out

"I have an idea. if we're going to get to the bottom of this we'll have to visit an old friend of mine. Well she's not old but you get what I mean." "Who is this person Doctor?" Tessa who had been staring at Jem for the last few minutes finally brought some reasonable thinking back into the group. "You'll have to come along for the ride". After a chorus of approval. I led the group back outside. once we were all piled into the TARDIS; I'd never seen the place so full. I set course for a 'research lab' across the universe.

 _Unknow Character's_

 _POV_

I was sitting by the water. My laptop balanced precariously on my stomach. I was lying on my back on the hammock, my knees pulled up the support the back of my white acer computer. I had my earbuds in watching danisnotonfire, when I heard a very familiar sound. I quickly shut my laptop; pausing Dan's rant about ships and fandoms. I practically fell of the hammock putting my laptop back in my messenger bag. I had just got back from school. It was my first day in high school, my brother wouldn't be home for almost two more hours and my Mom was upstairs, sleeping after working the midnight shift. When I had finally gotten around the corner, I saw something I'd dreaming about since that day almost two years ago.

 _Flashback:_

 _We were at my Grandparents. We being my brother Darren, My Dad and I. My Grandparents were upstairs, watching the evening news, My Dad was buried deep in some android game, I was reading and David was scrolling through our newly-acquired Netflix, account on the floor. Why he wouldn't sit the chair I had no idea. He was looking for something, I wasn't sure what. He had just started watching this new show, Doctor Who? I think. I honestly couldn't care less, My brother liked some really stupid tv shows so I usually didn't pay much attention. When he finally found it he selected the first episode and put it on. I had enough time before it loaded to read the title "Rose" Hmm. After a few minutes of listening to this new show, I decided that I would not be able to focus with the tv on. I never could. So I closed my book and looked towards the tv. I was instantly pulled into the world of the 'Whovians'. I couldn't escape. I never could escape a good fandom._

 _After that day it was all downhill from there, or uphill whichever way you want to look at it. I watched the whole first season that weekend then we had to go home. We didn't have Netflix at home, Well only on Darren's DS but I wasn't that desperate._

 _When Christmas rolled around and my Mom started buying Darren a bunch of Doctor Who merch. Like a book on all the stuff the studio had done to make the show the last fifty years. I quickly stole it. What? My brother doesn't even read! and then came along the dvd's. My Mom had bought him the whole Matt Smith years on dvd! I was the only one in the house other than Mom that had a tv in my room so My brother and I spent many hours watching and rewatching the whole season._

 _Now he's watching Naruto on Youtube and I'm writing Doctor Who fanfics. Thanks bro way to get me hooked._

 _Present Day:_

I walked up to the doors and knocked. I had a pretty good Idea of what was inside. The Doctor would be by the control panel, either with a companion or by himself. But what console would it be? What _Doctor_ would it be? What I wasn't prepared for once the doors did open was the 15 some odd people scattered around the console room. Upon closer inspection I realized that the Doctor was in his 11th regeneration. - I'd always loved the Matt Smith series - I recognized the others too, their descriptions were spot on but the the way I had always pictured them didn't really do them justice. There looking at me expectantly was Nico, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Will, Tessa, Jem, Gabriel and Gideon, Cecily and Sophie not to mention the Doctor. Thanks Universe, Why don't you throw in every single Youtuber I'm subbed to and every singer or band I've ever listened to. I don't think I've had a Fandom heart attack yet.

I stood there. Paralyzed. waiting for someone to say something. Anything, because at this moment if I even opened my mouth I was going to squeal and gush until I exploded. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked and I couldn't help the smirk that made it's way across my face "Spoilers"

 _ **Okay, Okay I confess. This character is so me and "Darren" is code for my brother David. This is basically if I met everyone. My brother always calls me River because when ever he asks me something where I know the answer and he doesn't I just reply with "Spoilers" in my best impersonation of River Song.**_

 _ **-Forever-a-Fandomer**_


	7. Prove It

_**Hey Everyone. No I'm not dead just school's kicking my butt. Anyway I hope you guys are really enjoying the story so far**_

 _ **I OWN NOTING!**_

 _Chapter 6_

 _Unknown Character's POV_

I inwardly squealed. I'd always wanted to say that. I laughed at The Doctor's look of confusion. Everyone looked at me strangely. The part of my brain that was actually working right now noticed that I was doubled over laughing and everyone was just staring at me. I straightened up, choking off my laughter by covering my mouth and biting my lip "What's so funny" Magnus asked from his spot beside Alec. 'OMG His eyes are even better in person' I was fangirling so hard it wasn't even funny. I almost laughed out loud again but just barely managed to control myself "Fate" I replied vaguely.

"Who are you? You're not River, and where are we?" The Doctor asked straight to the point. As always "Well I would hope not. I'd never shoot you. But to answer your question Doctor, My name is Samantha Nightowl and you happen to be in Kirkfield Ontario located on Earth. It's about 3pm on September 8th 2016" I was still standing in the doorway to the TARDIS, I took a few steps forward.

"How did you know who I was? and how did you know that River tried to shoot me?" My smile disappeared. 'Idiot. Why did you have to say that? They can't know who they really are. It could be disastrous' "I can't tell you" 'Real smooth there Sam' Magnus narrowed his cat-like eyes, I dropped my gaze to the floor. "Why not?" 'Oh no there's no way I can lie to this group'. I tried another deflection "I just can't, You wouldn't understand" I realized too late that was the wrong thing to say. Everyone look at me as if I'd just said that Nico liked to wear rainbow boxers, Magnus made a noise in the back of his throat. I looked back up from admiring my shoes. "I wouldn't what?" He said incredulously "Listen_" he tried to say before I interrupted " Shut up Magnus Bane. Just shut up" I gasped, clamping my hand across my mouth. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' I expected to be blasted where I stood but Magnus looked like he'd been slapped. "I - I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to say that" I stuttered out

"That's the second time you've said someone's name without anyone being introduced to you. Is there something you'd like to share?" Jace said from across the TARDIS. He'd been just standing there watching the chaos unfold. "Like to. Yes. Is there something I _can_ tell you. No. well not unless I want the world to end, or to see 15 of the bravest heroes ever break down" "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked from his place at the control panel.

I sighed. I stepped back out to look up at the sky. Still blue. I guess the gods or the angel, either haven't realised or just don't care. I took another deep breath, stepping back into the TARDIS "Are you sure you want to know? Like really really sure?" I said, acting like a child. I was met by a round of exasperated nods and screams of 'Yes' I took another deep breath. Silently praying that I wouldn't get blown off the planet for this.

"Okay. I know all your names actually and almost everything about you. A lot of people do because… you're not real." The TARDIS erupted into noise from most of the group. The Doctor looked like he was trying to figure something out and Nico was just staring at me. Surprisingly I wasn't unsettled by the eye-contact. "What do you mean?" Nico asked me. I took another deep breath before continuing. "I mean you're fictional characters, or you were, I guess you can't be fictional if you're standing right here. Somebody thought you guys up. The idea of you, who you are, what you stand for, it's all been put together as "Fantasy"" I made air quotes around the word fantasy "for people to enjoy" I looked around at the assembled group nervously.

Izzy made an angry noise in the back of her throat. "That's sick. All the emotional trauma we've gone through is being sold to the mundies for their enjoyment" I shifted on my feet. "I'm sorry about Max" I said quietly. somehow I thought that if she knew that I didn't get enjoyment out of the bad things she wouldn't be so angry. Izzy had gone pale and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alec had squeezed Magnus' hand. Jace was just glaring at me across the room.

"Prove it" he said his voice dripping with venom. "Prove what?" I asked confused. "Prove that you know all about us. Tell us something about someone in the room that no one knows" Psh. Easy. "Who?" I asked he scanned the room then pointed to The Doctor 'Oh this is too easy' I thought. I smirked at Jace before looking to him silently asking permission. He just nodded.

He wasn't paying much attention. He was just fiddling with the controls. I noticed that was sort of a nervous tick. He would look around at everyone then continue to 'work' on the console. I knew he wasn't really doing anything, just keeping his hands busy.

"Okay than, Doctor. Grew up on Galifrey. During the The Last Great Time War he made a decision that cost the whole planet. He put an end to the war and saved the whole universe from burning at the hands of the Dalek- well rhetorically speaking, Daleks don't have hands. But at the cost of his own people. He ran off in the TARDIS and has been running ever since.- well as he himself once said he's not running away from things he's running to them before they flare and fade forever. he's lived a long time and he's seen a few things. Although through all he's been through he's managed to keep this childish joy when faced with something new and he's kind, the years never made him bitter just very kind. Every now and then he meets someone who is different than the rest. He makes them his companion and they travel through time and space at his side. Hmm at this point in your timeline you just lost Rory and Amy, didn't you?" He just nodded only meeting my eyes for a second. I could see it though, it must have been fairly recently because I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." I muttered " He's been married of course, to Dr. River Song aka Melody Pond. But that in a nutshell is the Doctor, There's obviously more to say, in 1200 some odd years he's seen much more but we don't have all day."

I turned to the Doctor talking out loud but silently saying that it was addressed to him. "They'll strike soon and we have to be ready when they do, 'cause this is one fight you can't win with just your wits and a sonic."

 _ **DUN DUN DUNNN! find out what happens next in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Review for more**_

 ** _-Forever-a-Fandomer_**


End file.
